Disruptive Evolution - A Child Shall Lead Them
by Thewatcherobserves
Summary: Star Fleet Section 31 needs new ways to defend the Federation after Admiral Marcus' failure. Spock's and Uhura's family is in their crosshairs. Can they survive with help from friends? Spock/Uhura - by reference, Carol Marcus, Montgomery Scott, McCoy - by reference, James T. Kirk
1. Chapter 1

**Disruptive Evolution - A Child Shall Lead Them**

**By Ma Anders**

**Author's ****Note****:** _This story follows "For The Love of a Child" in my Spock/Uhura universe. Read at least chapters 8-12 of that story to set the stage for this story. _

_I recommend reading "Chocolate and the Art of Zen Negotiations" and "For The Love of a Child" in that order to really understand what's about to break loose in this story._

_If it scares you, then you get it._

* * *

**_Intelligence Briefing: Somewhere in Star Fleet Section 31 Secret Headquarters_**

The secure conference room has strict rules - no alcohol. But no one was going to tell two admirals sitting atop the most secret - and dangerous - covert organization in the Federation that they couldn't get rip-snorting drunk in their own facility.

In front of them lay reams of observation data and analysis - history, medical, archeology, surveillance - collected for one purpose: to explain why the intersection of a Vulcan hybrid genius and an African linguistic savant led to the creation of the most powerful psionic family in known space.

The receptacles sat on a side table as the men reclined in the comfortable chairs. The chairs had been an indulgence, bought to provide guest experts and brass more cushion for their soft, non-working derrieres. Only problem was their meetings here were so secret none of the aforementioned "guests" could get clearances high enough.

You were either in Star Fleet Section 31 or you were prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Somewhere in the San Francisco_**

It took hours to find a a location sitting over the top of the major optical bundles used by Star Fleet and Federation Headquarters. It took another hour to find an access point without monitoring. Unfortunately, the best access involved seaside sewage dispensing pipes.

_This just never gets easier..._

Slipping off her outer clothes, she entered the pipe in her wet suit, following the optics conduit to the main transceiver junction point for Star Fleet Headquarters. She wondered if the Federation InfoTech Security experts ever actually _looked_ at their own blueprints and schematics when identifying vulnerabilities. She shook cabling in the bundle hard as she snapped on the vampire tap; if anyone was monitoring it would look like a seismic tremor.

With the tap in place, she attached her PADD, provided her fake high security credentials and deleted the file. She hoped Leonard McCoy got what he needed from it, the bourbon he'd "gifted" her made a great payment. She deleted a few more files while she had access.

Restoring the cable to pristine condition, she exited the pipe, taking a quick dip to rinse her hair and wet suit, then dressed in clothes brought for this purpose. The PADD drifted slowly to the bottom of San Francisco Bay; it would be useless as evidence.

Her car never broke the speed limit on its way to the hills across the bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Intelligence Briefing: Somewhere in Star Fleet Section 31 Secret Headquarters - Continued_**

Drawing the mescal rhythmically into his mouth, the younger man spoke first.

"How simple do you want me to make this?"

Stroking his own eyebrows, the older man closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, intending to convey his complete fatigue with defending... defending... Earth. Days like to today he wondered exactly who he was defending.

_Damn, Marcus!,_ the older man thought, _All our eggs in the Khan basket and now we've got no eggs and no Vulcans to bail our sorry asses out._

Dulling the headache over his eyes with a sip of the liquid, he thought carefully about who he was and who he would be after this debrief.

Everyone who made a career in covert ops fell into three easily identifiable categories - the super-patriots, the power hungry and the sociopaths. He'd started in category #1, determined to be prominent in helping the Federation deal with those opposed to exploration and interaction among space-faring nations. Like most civil servants, he'd just been trying to help.

But year by year, covert mission by covert mission, decision by decision he'd lost track of the young, clear-eyed uber-patriot he had been - the one who believed that right and wrong existed and could be clearly determined. Sitting here, mulling the choice before him, he wondered when he crossed a line he'd once have been on the correct ethical and moral side of. When did he decide that the threats justified any choice made?

If he listened, if he pondered, processed and chose to follow the data to its clearly visible destination, he would be the new monster in the playground. He would create a legion of children to exterminate the Romulans, every living one of them every where they existed. With them gone, analysis indicated that the Klingons could be subdued and subjugated.

He wondered when the switch flipped, when did it become acceptable to use children to kill men, women and children?

And then he wondered why that thought didn't bother him more than it did.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Somewhere in the San Francisco Area_**

She found herself in the Santa Clara Hills sooner than expected. She parked where agreed and sat on the hood of her car watching moonrise. The change in smell told her she was not alone. She smelled scotch. Real scotch.

"Lassie, did you have a great day today?" Montgomery Scott asked.

"Let's walk. It's such a beautiful night." she suggested. Taking his arm, they meandered away from the cars and the lovers.

"What did you bring me? A gift?" she asked coyly.

"You'll love it", Scotty told her, "It's an antique. I only give it to special people."

She opened the box to find an ancient device with a single button. She knew how to use it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Intelligence Briefing: Somewhere in Star Fleet Section 31 Secret Headquarters - Continued_**

"Go ahead, Dave. Keep it high level. You'll have access to me 24/7 after tonight."

Neither man had married, dedicated to the cause as they were. Maybe if it had been their children they would have been less dispassionate about destroying families, especially one in particular.

Davich Tedesciu's gaze memorized Admiral Frenezulo's behavior right now. Tedesciu, 12 years younger than his boss, still had the energy to ignore the moral and ethical ambiguities his job constantly forced in front of him. He'd survived the re-emergence of ethnic hate in the area formerly known as Czechoslovakia. No amount of kum-bye-ya and government intervention stopped the ethnic cleansing; it just went underground. By 9, Tedesciu had lost his mother, grandparents and younger siblings. He'd become the breadwinner, selling his ability to move unnoticed through the region for money to feed his father's alcohol habits and their bellies.

The mandatory military registration test saved him; Section 31's early recruitment program plucked him out of the region and he'd never returned. Occasionally over the decades he wondered what happened to his father after his own sudden disappearance. Had his father died? Only 2 years ago, Marcus dropped a file on his desk: Section 31 had euthanized his father; no one wanted a grieving parent looking for one of their brightest prospects. Interesting word choice in the report: _euthanize_.

"The subject is now four.

"We don't have a scale to measure what the son and his mother can do. The subject is the strongest pure telepath we've ever seen; we think his telekinetic and empathic skills will catch up.

"His mother is the strongest broadcasting empathic telepath we know of. And we don't have anything to explain _why_ they exist. I've got the whole xeno-biology staff creating and calibrating models for emergent evolution but we have bupkis. What I **_do_** know is Lieutenant Uhura slipped through every Earth screening without so much as a blip on the psi radar.

"We can confirm that she and Commander Spock had a telepathic link within two years of first contact."

"Of course they did. He was banging her at the Academy."

"This link pre-dates that milestone

"We've debriefed students who were seniors and juniors when she was a sophomore. They've watched them in class; the link was noticeable by observant non-psionics within months of her becoming his teaching assistant."

"I'm sure you have a working theory even if you can't prove it." Frenezulo stated.

"I do. But it falls in the category of conspiracy theory."

"You do remember where we work?"

The inside joke never failed to draw predatory smiles.

"We're working on the DNA proof of this but..." Tedesciu trailed off in temporary silence.

Davich squirmed in the chair, sitting back and staring at the ceiling. Every time he mentioned this idea he had to convince himself that he wasn't insane. Because if the story were true, he would need to accelerate their plan start date to months instead of years.

"Uhura's family line comes from a semi-remote region of Kenya that they've held title to and control of for centuries.

"There are... oral traditions... that say her family's tribal dominance traces back to the arrival of a group of strangers who walked out of the desert and taught her ancestors skills not yet developed on the African continent. Helped them improve their weapons so that within a generation of this 'meeting' the Uhura's were unassailable. The kingdom they established remains for the most part today; it's just dispersed among their large familial population and their very successful business enterprises."

Brad Frenezulo sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees, his drink held between the fingertips of both hands. Turning his head, Frenezulo stared at Tedesciu - as Tedesciu stared at the ceiling - before asking his question.

"You're telling me aliens landed in Africa and interfered with their development?

"Bullshit, Dave. Africa got its teeth kicked in by every colonial and expansionist power on Earth until less than 100 years ago. Hell, the genocides only stopped 40 to 50 years ago. Why would they put up with that crap if they had access to game changing technology?"

"I didn't say Africa had access, I said the Uhura clan had access. And the tech necessary over 150 year ago wouldn't have taxed the abilities of a space-faring crew. Listen Brad, you asked to give you my theory. You want the rest or not?"

Now it was Frenezulo's turn to stare at the ceiling.

"Alright, alright. Don't remind me. Go on."

"I think - and this is pure speculation - the visitors left more behind than some improved weapons and training."

Frenezulo sat straight up, the implications obvious.

"You think she's a Vulcan descendant!? They'd never interfere like that. Star Fleet muscle has been wiping their asses for the last umpteen years. Goes against everything they're made of. That's why their planet's sitting in 4th dimensional space; they didn't even have a good early warning system."

"Brad, you know nothing we had - they had - could have stopped Nero's ship - "

Frenezulo cut him off.

"With an early warning web - and a better goddamn defense system - they could've saved thousands more of their own. It's not the Vulcans, or the Betazeds for that matter.

"So what telepathic race do you think interbred with the..."

At the silence, Davich elevated in the chair and twisted his seat to look at his boss.

Realization of Tedesciu's hypothesis worked its way across Frenezulo's face.

"Romulans!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Somewhere in the Greater San Francisco Area_**

Sunrise would come within the hour. She pulled onto the dusty mountain road leading to the house and gunned the engine. She preferred to arrive under cover of darkness; just in case.

Parking behind the outbuilding, she pulled the car cover from the trunk and completed the camouflage. She walked a fair distance to get from the outbuilding to the house, her breathing quickening a bit to support the exertion. Climbing onto the porch, she rang the bell.

She wasn't surprised that he was at home; she was surprised that he was alone. He was just surprised. He stepped out of her way, extended an arm of welcome and let her in. She smiled at him, turning her head to check for dust in the glow of sunrise - dust that might indicate she had been followed.

"Did you finish?" he asked quietly.

"For now..." she answered.

She kissed Jim Kirk in a manner that left no doubt as to what came next. The kiss ensured they would be in bed until dark.

The Enterprise would warp out of San Francisco in 18 hours.

Carol Marcus intended to be invisible until it did.

Kirk would ensure that.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Intelligence Briefing: Somewhere in Star Fleet Section 31 Secret Headquarters - Continued_**

"It explains a lot - the unchallenged Uhura clan rulership, the statistically unnerving production of near geniuses, her telepathic then empathic emergence and the sheer power of those psionic skills - even the fact that while other human-Vulcan couples live in the reproductive endocrinologists' offices praying for conception and then praying to get close to a full term pregnancy, she gets pregnant the old fashioned way and stays pregnant with ease.

"How about the fact that she can broadcast across planets and her son can broadcast across quadrants, maybe galaxies? I don't know how far it goes with the boy... I do know our agents in the Romulan system can hear him and heard her before she learned to shield better. If she and Spock share DNA - "

Davich smiled sheepishly at his grammatical mistake while Frenezulo chuckled pervertedly. Their son meant they'd already shared DNA of some kind.

"I'm tired, alright? Let it go." Tedesciu pleaded jokingly before continuing.

"If they in fact _**both**_ have the root Vulcan DNA, it would explain a lot. And it might explain the interest Romulan agents of the Tal Shiar have with the United States of Africa. They've been spotted on Earth."

Brad Frenezulo's eyes continued to stare at Davich who presented his supposition to his boss.

"I think the folks downstairs are going to discover we're not dealing with emergent evolution but with _disruptive_ evolution; we're dealing with the reuniting of two distant but related gene pools."

Tedesciu let that sit.

"You want to tell me why, beside the psi thing, you believe this?" Frenezulo asked.

"I can but it's not scientific."

"Let me brace myself" Frenezulo retorted. Both men laughed.

"Uhura's do not look like any other clan groups in the region. Eyes, hair, eyebrows? They don't look sub-Saharan African. And they don't exactly look like the Euro-African mixes either; we've got plenty of forensic examples of those to compare to.

"What's more, when they marry outside that DNA, the resulting progeny seem to get all their DNA from the Uhuras and not much from the outside. Couple of grandkids down the line and every subsequent generation looks similar to the Lieutenant. Statistically that doesn't jive."

Both refilled their drinks.

"Brad, look at these pictures." Tedesciu reached over to the table and handed Frenezulo a recent unlabeled family picture of the S'chn T'gai family without Uhura.

"Nice Vulcan kid. So what?"

"That's her three-quarters-human son. All green-blooded, high-temperature, heart-near-his-kidneys parts of him. Spock's the father. And Spock's half-human; mother was a caucasian of Russian Jewish descent."

"Wow. Strong genes."

"The genes don't have to be strong if they're just recognizing long, lost family."

"So what does this have to do with the subject?" Frenezulo queried.

"Just this: Uhura and Spock are producing some of the most gifted psionics since we've been able to measure. Uhura families tend to be large. They could be producing the army we'd need to take out Romulus and protect the entire Federation, not just Earth."

Davich leaned forward for emphasis.

"You only need one, maybe two, per _quadrant,_ Brad"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Journal of Advanced Weapons Systems_**

Classification: Top Secret

Star Date: 2257.1

**Treatise of the Feasibility of Psionic Warfare with Consideration of Weaponization Strategies**

**By Dr. Carol Marcus**

**Abstract**

_Within the last 25 years, the Federation has seen an explosion in the number and quality of psionic individuals within its citizenry. Studies performed over the last 200 years predict birthrates with psionic potential at 2 per 100,000 live births. [This rate does not include Vulcans due to the high incidence of late (post-infancy) psionic development; inclusion would skew results from non-psionic populations.] Recent data from mandatory post-delivery tests of infants within the Federation indicates latent psionic potential at a rate of 145 per 100,000 live births [again with the exclusion of Vulcans]._

_In support of Section 31's Eugenics Initiative, direction was given to develop alternative offensive and defensive capabilities around emergent evolutionary trends [These provide a contingency should the eugenic Augments conscripted from the SS Botany Bay prove unstable or unmanageable]. The program goals included identification of assets that could be controlled by Section 31 as in-location agents and the ability to weaponize any identified assets by whatever means could be developed._

_The findings discuss a convergence in psionic abilities and the advanced research into the use of operant conditioning as a mechanism for weaponization. The paper concludes that such weaponization is feasible IF assets subject to such conditioning are identified by age 6 and introduced to the conditioning in isolated training facilities. The paper provides examples of how such conditioning might be accomplished and provides guidelines for training facility design and operations. Acquisition of subjects is discussed. Because of the potential for political backlash, this paper provides recommendations concerning Section 31 influence agents within the Federation Council who could influence or change Federation laws concerning guardianship and operations deemed to occur in loco parentis._

_This paper recommends against the conscription of talent under 16 years of age in contradiction to the paper's projection of higher success potential using younger subjects._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Intelligence Briefing: Somewhere in Star Fleet Section 31 Secret Headquarters - Continued_**

The implications hammered at Frenezulo's brain. With just 8 or 10 of these super-psionics Earth and the Federation could be safe forever. At least from conventional threats.

Frenezulo hadn't mentioned the newest intelligence to Tedesciu: Star Fleet reportedly located the first stable worm hole in Alpha Quadrant's history - a direct super-highway to the Gamma Quadrant.

Strategically - with the Vulcans crippled until God knows when - the Federation needed a star base out there, one Star Fleet could protect with the limited arsenal of star ships and trained personnel remaining after the Vulcans' and Marcus' cataclysmic screw ups. A single star base could do it if it had a cadre of Section 31-controlled S'chn T'gai children protecting it.

The Federation needed access to that new territory: if the other end of the worm hole proved stable, the Federation could stop subsidizing the re-establishment of Vulcan and turn the Vulcans loose on a virgin quadrant. Federation budgets could use the relief and Vulcans in Gamma Quadrant would anchor both ends of the worm hole firmly under Star Fleet's control - with the the Uhura x Spock progeny as the necessary arsenal in **both** quadrants.

How, he considered, would Earth control these talents, keep them from rebelling and turning against their masters?

That conversation required attention and right now Admiral Frenezulo had none. Standing, he tipped his glass to Davich then sat it next to the bottle of mescal he had resealed.

"Tomorrow, Davich. More of the same. Bring what you got. Seal this room until then."

Frenezulo rose, feeling all the years and effort. How far and how fast was he moving down the slippery slope where stealing and using children did not bother him one iota?

Was Earth really worth it?

_Ask the homeless Vulcan remnant what a hunk of rock is worth_, he thought and, entering today's secure exit code, he left the conference room.

* * *

**_On the Enterprise: Starbase 1 - Orbiting Earth_**

A soldier's daughter, Carol Marcus drew the line at weaponizing children.

Especially Grayson Uhura x Spock, the talented son of her crew mates... and friends.


End file.
